Air Freight Cargo
computer as of the Smuggler's Run update.]] Air Freight Cargo, also known simply as Cargo are a series of Smuggler's Run missions featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Smuggler's Run update. Overview Air Freight Cargo behaves in an identical manner to regular Special Cargo does (added in the Further Adventures in Finance and Felony update). This cargo is required to maintain stock inside the hangar. Completing cargo source missions also unlocks discount prices on numerous vehicles on Warstock Cache & Carry and Elitas Travel, similar to how prices on Weaponized Vehicles and Special Vehicles are discounted through the means of Mobile Operations and Special Vehicle Work respectively. There is no way to check how many source missions have been completed, however an overview of how much stock is currently in the hangar is listed on the Sell tab on the Free Trade Shipping computer inside the hangar's computer room. Air Freight Cargo missions can be carried out and collected as either a Motorcycle Club member/president, or as a Organization associate/CEO. Completing source missions unlocks trade prices on the 7 initial DLC aircraft at Elitás Travel and Warstock Cache & Carry in multiples of three (the set-up supply job counts as one of the first three). After the 7 initial aircraft included, so far another 7 drip-fed aircraft also have trade prices if the required number of source missions are completed, resulting in a total of 42 source missions. *3 = Nagasaki Ultralight *6 = Western Company Rogue *9 = Buckingham Alpha-Z1 *12 = Nagasaki Havok *15 = LF-22 Starling *18 = V-65 Molotok *21 = Mammoth Tula *24 = RM-10 Bombushka *27 = Buckingham Howard NX-25 *30 = Mammoth Mogul *33 = Buckingham Pyro *36 = Western Company Seabreeze *39 = P-45 Nokota *42 = FH-1 Hunter Steal Cargo Stealing cargo is free of charge, unlike Finance and Felony's Special Cargo Buy Missions. Supplies can be selected in the Source menu of Free Trade Shipping Co. Once selected, the player will immediately spawn outside the hangar with their active personal vehicle nearby. Ron Jakowski will call the player informing them of the situation. Once the phone call has been initiated, a GPS marker indicating the primary location will be marked on the map. Cargo missions can often be as far as 8 miles away, depending on the hangar location, however the majority of missions traverse the map during their events, rather than have a strict, fixed location. A suggested aircraft will be parked near the hangar, however players are not required to use the aircraft supplied. The first mission will always be a business setup mission, similar to Gunrunning's Supplies. This mission will involve stealing a Mogul plane, guarded by several Lost MC gang members and a Lost Slamvan in various locations. The player will always be given 20 minutes to obtain the cargo and bringing it back. In most circumstances, the player can die as many times as they want, but must note that dying may jeopardize the mission, especially on long journeys back, or during a shootout. Sometimes, the player is given a vehicle respawn limit, in which, destroying the mission-provided vehicle will grant the player with a "second chance". Destroying a cargo vehicle, such as a plane, may fail the mission, however, this may not always be the case; for example, a particular range of mission types involve a land vehicle (usually a transport truck, like the Mule or Brickade) transporting the cargo, which can either be stolen and dropped off at the hangar, or destroyed, and the cargo be taken by other means of transport. Like Vehicle Cargo and Special Cargo missions, Air Freight Cargo missions have a small cooldown timer of around 3 minutes, although the timer only applies to the cargo that was collected during the previous mission, and another type of cargo can be stolen immediately. Steal Supplies Mission Types Cargo Planes 3 black Cargo Planes are flying across the state. They are each protected by 3 black P-996 LAZERs. The player is given a V-65 Molotok to take down the cargo planes and surrounding jets to collect the cargo. The cargo package will parachute down slowly to allow the player to fly to it, automatically collecting it. Pairs of Buzzard Attack Choppers will pursue the player after collection, as well as more black LAZER jets. Cargobob Infiltration The Bolingbroke Penitentiary or Humane Labs and Research must be infiltrated by parachuting from a player-piloted Cargobob. The players must retrieve one or more vehicles containing the supplies - a Police Riot or Buzzard, respectively, depending on the infiltrated facility. Merryweather Jets Multiple waves of around 5 Merryweather P-996 LAZER jets are flying around in formation, one of which contains a cargo package. The player is given a P-45 Nokota to destroy the jets and collect the package. Pairs of Buzzard Attack Choppers will pursue the player after collection. Rooftop Crates Several crates are stored on the roof-top of a building, but only certain ones contain the cargo. The player is provided a red or blue Buzzard to fly to the rooftop, land, and destroy the crates to find the cargo, before collecting it and returning to the hangar. Salvage Site Offshore, a rival organisation have a cargo package. Multiple Dinghy boats and a Tug towing a float, with Tanker Trailers, Krakens, and containers on board, are found in the area offshore. A Cargobob attempting to land is also found above one of the floats. The player is given a Tula aquatic plane to take out the competition, before landing the plane, and collecting the package. The cargo is found underwater, so the player is given a rebreather to dive down to its location and collect it, before flying back to the hangar. Signal Jammers Several signal jammers are stopping the location of the supplies from being tracked. The player is provided with a FH-1 Hunter helicopter to destroy the jammers, and track the cargo down. The cargo is transported in a mobile Brickade which can either be stolen and taken to the Hangar, or destroyed, and the player pick up the cargo themselves. Pairs of Buzzard Attack Choppers will pursue the player after collection. Stunts The player is given a Howard NX-25 stunt plane to perform exciting stunts around the state. The stunts involve flying under bridges and performing knife flights, each eligible stunt is marked on the radar as a yellow (bridges) or purple (knife flights) marker, and knife flight zones are marked in-game between buildings with purple stripes. These stunts increase an excitement level, indicated at the bottom right of the HUD. Once the excitement level has been reached, the location of the cargo is marked on the radar. The cargo will be found in a Mule cargo truck in Paleto Bay. The player can either drive the truck to the hangar, or alternatively destroy it, and collect the cargo on-foot. Terminal Base The player is provided with an LF-22 Starling to perform a bombing raid on a rival outfit's base of operations. The player is required to destroy multiple targets parked on the ground which are being defended by enemy personnel. These can include vehicles, trailers, helicopters and crates. Once all the targets are cleared, the location of the package is revealed nearby, in an unattended helicopter. This can be a Maverick, Frogger, or Buzzard Attack Chopper, and the player must return it to their hangar. On the return trip, the player will be pursued by pairs of Froggers or Buzzard Attack Choppers. Titan Rendezvous A Titan containing a cargo package is flying across the state, preparing to drop off the package. The player is given a Mogul to protect the Titan from enemy helicopters; pairs of Buzzard Attack Choppers will spawn every so often, using their on-board miniguns to attack the Titan. The health of the Titan is indicated on the HUD. The distance from the drop-off is also indicated on the HUD, starting from 20,000 feet. Note that the Buzzards that attack the Titan are immune to missile lock, and will need to be taken out without the aid of homing missiles. Once the drop-off location is reached, the package falls from the plane on a parachute, allowing the player to fly to it and collect it mid-air. Roof Bombings (Multiplayer Co-Op exclusive) Two or more players are required for this mission to have a chance of activating. Much like the Destroy Base mission, they will be given a Rogue bomber plane against various roofs. A copilot is required to launch the bombs off the Rogue, hence the 2 player requirement. Once all of the roofs (Given one by one) have been cleared, the players will be informed of the Cargo's location to be taken back to the Hangar. At the beginning of the mission, two players have to either get inside a Rogue to be given the first roof's location, or destroy it. Afterwards, they may get in other air vehicles, to make the mission more than likely easier, with side passengers off a helicopter to be able to shoot the explosive ammo crates, causing a chain reaction, or homing missiles to shred each base. Air Ambulance (Multiplayer Co-Op exclusive) Two or more players are required for this mission to have a chance of activating. An Air Ambulance and Heavy Sniper MKII's that replace current ammo for normal bullets, with silencers and thermal scopes, will be provided to all players to take out enemies using stealth at the given location, if possible. The cargo crates will be dropped by the enemies at random, while Buzzard Attack Choppers will arrive at the spot in pairs once a crate has been taken. Sell Cargo Once the player has gathered cargo inside the Hangar, they are able to export it to buyers. The sell missions work very similar to Special Cargo sell missions. The missions vary in structure, however they all involve dropping and delivering packages across Blaine County and/or Los Santos. In all scenarios, the player is given 20 minutes to deliver all stock. Category:Organizations Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Online Category:Missions in GTA Online: Smuggler's Run Category:DLC Missions in GTA Online